Shadow Broker Network
Description The Shadow Broker organization deals with the trading of information, be it small or large, throughout the galaxy. They buy, sell, collect and steal information at the command of the Broker and his customers. The information gathered is then sold to the highest bidder. To remain in business, the Broker never sells information that would give one customer a significant advantage, meaning customers continue to return for more. Whoever becomes a nuisance for the operations of the Broker are usually dealt with by influencing local authorities, framing them of crimes, or something equally subtle. If necessary, the organization does not shirk from using deadly force to protect itself and its secrets. Likewise, all traitors to the network share only one possible fate in the eyes of their betrayed peers: death. Due to its immense influence, numerous contacts and incredible budget, the Shadow Broker network is one of the strongest covert organizations in the galaxy. The Broker has agents nearly everywhere, commands a whole battle fleet scattered around the galaxy and has a seemingly endless private army at his/her beck and call. Despite that, the organization rarely involves itself in affairs that do not directly concern it's interests, and as such the Shadow Broker is widely known as the greatest and most neutral information merchant in the galaxy, a reputation the power behind the organization tends to act by at all times. Leadership The Shadow Broker ''Supreme leader of Shadow Broker network controlling all of it's assets, agents and resources, and using them as he/she sees fit. The Broker's identity and location are both most fiercely guarded secrets of the network - the majority of Shadow Broker employees don't even know who he is. Their are many theories about the Broker's identity. Some believe he works alone, some think in a group and some believe it's even an AI. The Aides Second only to Broker himself in power structure, these individuals direct intelligence and can utilize any part of the Shadow Broker network they see fit to accomplish their missions. They are often inviduals of great importance and can command organizations of their own when not carrying out the will of the Broker. The Commanders Sharing equal rank with Aides, Commanders direct the private army. They are tactical experts, many usually defecting from the armies of their own race. They advise the Broker on the best way to use force in combat situations. Intelligence Adroit These agents are the best of the best and few and far between. Agents are only promoted to this position when they have clearly shown their versatile ability and skill. Adroit agents usually travel a lot, some to high-population areas and others to those on the edge of the galaxy. These agents do the most important practical work of the Broker and his aides. They are the shining example of the Broker's organization, brilliant at what they do. Adroit agents have access to all resources they could need, comparable to Spectres in that case. Of course, if they abuse this power the Shadow Broker will know and they will be quickly dealt with. Agents The largest of all of the Broker's ranks are his agents. They provide information to the organization, vital to it's longevity. Agents fit into four rough categories depending on their skill, former training and capability. Some agents work undercover in other influential organizations, businesses and governments. Many are double-agents, having a history with the organization they are infiltrating. Others adopt different personalities and appearances (through the use of wigs, prosthetics, etc) for short term jobs. They are tasked with finding information. Agents sometimes have known identities and can be in easy access of the public, well known to those in their area. This sort of agent is spread across highly-populated areas and can be found in offices usually while doing work for other companies simultaneously. These agents will usually buy or sell information in a calm situation. Other agents actively pursue information. They are spread widely, many traveling for their work, and often are known to the public, particularly to those involved with criminal activities and governments. This sort of agent isn't above murder and fighting, usually having previous militant training. There are also a small group of agents tasked with getting rid of information for clients, particularly politicians and influential people. They do this through quick infiltration and hacking. Although they destroy the information and do not plan to sell it, the Broker himself keeps it and uses it as blackmail. Informants Informants are the new recruits of Intelligence. They usually are invited to join after being head-scouted by an agent undercover in another organization - this could be an army or perhaps even a mercenary band. Informants are usually given grunt work to give their superiors a better understanding of not only their capabilities in the heat of battle, but if they can act with the steady-minded precision of a real Shadow Broker Agent. On their first few assignments they will usually be paired with another Informant, usually a long-standing member. 'Contacts' Contacts for the Broker are very numerous and extremely welcome. Although not officially part of the network and not sharing their connection with the Shadow Broker to the general public, they aid the organization in many ways. Some Contacts work in situations (such as seedy bars) where they come across information often and give the Broker what they find for a regular wage. Other Contacts are weapons smugglers and merchants, providing the Private Army with much needed equipment (some of it military class). 'Private Army' Enforcers Operatives tasked with protecting the Shadow Broker's interests in violent manner. Enforcers are commonly skilled combatants, many of them having served in black operations and/or military prior to being recruited into the network. Despite being under the instruction of Commanders, Enforcers have great deal of control over the network when on their missions, and can often be found leading strike forces of Shadow Broker Troopers and Officers in various cloak & dagger activities. Officers Leaders of basic Troopers making up the Broker's private army, Officers are veteran combatants who often lead the strike teams of Shadow Broker into combat. Methodical, deadly and utterly loyal, they are very capable of defeating even members of special units, and are often fielded with team or two of Troopers. They are regularly called into action by the Aides and Enforcers of the Broker, though it is not uncommon for Agents to call upon them as well, given challenging enough of a situation and right justification. Specialists These adept troops are some of the experts of their fields, showing precision in tech, biotics and the use of heavy weapons. Although there is a small number of these troops, they are an extremely welcome addition to the army - often working alongside agents. Tech specialists can sometimes be seen aiding agents hoping to hack targets and Biotic agents sometimes work as bodyguards on the side. Troopers The basic troops making up the Broker's private army, Shadow Broker Troopers are deployed when necessary to directly combat the enemies of the Broker or his/her operatives. They are well-organized, capable of putting up a fight against everything from gangs and lone gunmen to military-grade opposition, and when led by their Officers they are quite ready to give even Spectres a run for their money. They are often deployed in teams of 5-8 soldiers from shuttles and can have number of heavy weapon, tech and/or biotic specialists in their ranks.